Date in a movie theatre
by Darkkun
Summary: Daisuke and Riku is going on the date at last. Visit for part one


Part two. Ya I know it took one hell of a time. But I didn't have time. Enjoy.

Date in a movie theatre.

Daisuke and Riku are walking down a narrow street heading for the movie theatre, where they will see Naruto shipuden the movie 4. Riku is wearing a t-shirt with Kairi kissing Sora and a blue skirt. Riku and Daisuke are holding hands while walking quiet.

"_I can't stop thinking about Risa. When I get home I'll give her the night of her life_, Thinks Riku to herself."

- What are you thinking about Riku? Says Daisuke eyeing Riku.

- Sex…, Riku blushes. …ism against… umm… girls with…ehh… small breasts, they don't get jobs because they got small breasts.

- Ya I guess that's bad, but… is that why you are wearing a wonderbra?

- I… I… I'm not wearing a wonderbra, Says Riku and really push up her breasts. These babies are real.

- If you say so, then I guess it's true.

Daisuke and Riku reaches the theatre. Daisuke pays the lady in the disk and they walk in.

1.2.3. the last showing of the movie starts. The seats are empty except for some in the front and a couple in the middle. Riku sits on Daisuke's right and watches the movie quietly but in her head naughty thoughts are in motion.

-… then I'll have her lick my pussy and suck my breasts. Maybe I'll take out my horse whip and give her a spanking.

Riku's face turns all dreamy, Dai notice this and starts thinking.

"_What's with Riku-chan? She's so quiet, she usually talks during movies"._

Yo Daisuke worrying about your girl are you? Daisuke can hear Dark in hishead. Want me to take over?

- No I'm fine you stay where you are, I told you I need no help tonight, says Daisuke out load.

Everyone in the theatre turns to Daisuke and says sch. Riku turns to Daisuke and but's her hand on what she thinks is his knee.

- What's wrong Dai-chan. Why did you say that?

Daisuke can feel that he is getting an erection and that Riku's hand is on his dick.

- Um Riku you… you… you're grabbing my manhood.

Riku's face turns red as a cooked lobster and she quickly removes her hand.

- S... sorry. She whispers. _"Dame Daisuke is big for his age"._

- It's ok, don't worry about it.

You liked that didn't you, you little pervert

"_No I didn't"_

You can't hide your thought for me. I see everything you think. Here's a question: Do you want to get some action with Riku tonight?

"…"

I thought so. I can fix it if you want to. Just let me take over.

"_Ok fine but don't embarrass me"_

Don't worry Dai-chan I'm a master at this.

Ching! (Sound of Dark and Daisuke switching minds, isn't heard in the theatre)

- Riku? Whispers Dark.

- Yes? Whispers the teenage girl back to her date.

Dark gets closer to Riku's ear and whispers.

- You are the prettiest girl in the world, I don't think I cold have survived without you. There is a light in your eyes that I can't get enough of. If you where a lake I would drink from you everyday. _"And now the big finish" _I love you.

Riku's eyes turns big, the hair on her neck rises and her face turns red again.

Dark I told you to not embarrass me!

"_Don't worry Dai-chan I know what I'm doing."_

The you girl turns to her date and hugs him.

- I love you to, she whispers. I need you now. Let's do it here and now.

"_Daisuke you know how to pick them__!"_

She wants to do it here? Riku is a slut.

"_Daisuke it's your turn to shine let's switch back and listen to all I say and follow my instructions.__"_

Ching!

Start by playing with her breasts

Daisuke reaches over her shoulder and starts rubbing her breasts, Riku goes under Daisuke's pants and grabs his dick, slowly she starts moving it back and forth. There mouths meet and there tongs say hello to one another.

Go under her bra

Daisuke goes under Riku's t-shirt slowly caressing her body until he reaches her bra. It's a frontlock and with help from Dark Dai gets it open with no problem. He starts massaging her breast and ply with her nipple.

- That feels nice, whispers Riku.

She unbuttons Dai's pants and takes his thing out, she goes down and puts his dick in her mouth and feel it growing. She sucks on and moves her head up and down. Daisuke can feel the warmth of her mouth and the feeling so great makes him cum. Riku can feel the hot semen in her mouth and she swallows it all and coughs after.

- Sorry Riku-chan I couldn't hold it in.

- That's okay, it doesn't taste that bad, kind of salty.

Riku looks at Daisuke's dick all numb.

- Are you done? I want you inside me.

Those words made Daisuke's dick hard again.

- That's my boy.

Riku takes of her wet panties and puts them on the floor. She sits in Daisuke's lap in front of his dick

- Do you have a condom?

- No I don't didn't think I needed one today.

- Fuck it I want you now.

Riku gets up and sits down on the big hard cock. It's too big for her so she has to quiet a scream of pleasure and pain.

- Riku-chan are you alright?

- Ya I'm fine it's a little big but I can handle it.

Riku moans and goes up and slowly goes down. Riku's pussy sucks in Dai's dick, she is overflowing of love juice and it's dripping on the floor. Up and down she goes and her breasts bounce up and down. Daisuke pulls Riku's skirt up and starts sucking on her left breast. He moans from delight.

Good Daisuke your doing great. Now get up and make her have her ass up in the air and do her from behind.

Daisuke makes Riku turn around and lean forward. Daisuke sticks his dick in Riku's wet pussy. He bangs her hard from behind while Riku's breasts hanging on the edge of the seat in front of them. Riku notice and the excitement of being caught makes her cum, she can't hold it in she screams out in delight. No one turns around, Sakura just screamed NARUTO so load no one heard Riku.

- Riku-chan I'm coming, Daisuke whispers.

- Yes yes cum in me. Let me feel you fill me up.

Daisuke cum's inside of Riku filling her up and keeps cuming Riku gets down on her knees and let Daisuke cum in her face and in her mouth. She swallows it all.

Riku takes up a hanky and wipes her face and sits down beside Daisuke.

- That was great Dai-chan. I love you so much.

- It was great for me to Riku-chan.

Riku lean against Daisuke's shoulder and falls asleep.

Two hours later!

Daisuke stands in front of the Harada door and Riku is in front of him.

- Want to come in? Risa text messaged me she had a surprise for us.

Go in Dai-chan you will regret it if you don't

- Ya okay.

They go in and a silhouette of a girl with a strap on is seen in the stairs.

- Are you home Riku? Says Risa.

To be continued.


End file.
